That's Just How Life Goes
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: This is a USUK story. Basically this is based on the Hetalia characters in the mind of my friends so some mught be out of Character. Human names used.
1. Intro!

((OKAY HERES THE LOW DOWN.  
>America- Alfred F. Jones, 19, going to college<br>England- Arthur Kirkland, 23, is the boss of professional business, drinks a lot  
>Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt, Age wasn't said so I'm going to say 34 XDDD Lives in brothers basement!<br>Ludwig Beilschmidt- 19, in college while also working a job to support brother and his luxurious ways. Though they are rich so Gilbert says he's worrying about nothing.  
>Italy- Feliciano Vargas, 18, is in high school, the one that Alfred went too.<br>Poland- Is female Poland, Aleksandra Łukasiewicz, 18, in school with Feliciano  
>Romano- Lovino Vargas, 18, Italy's twin brother, in high school<br>Belarus- Natalia (Natasha) Alfroskaya but for the sake of this I'm just going to call her Natasha. She is 19, and going to the same college as America. Was adopted into Russias family and cares for him deeply for doing this so she is in love with him.  
>Russia- Ivan Braginski, I shall make him 28, He has a successful job but is 'secretly' the head of the mob. (XD)<br>China- Wang Yao- It says he's IMMORTAL So, I shall make his age a secret! Hehehehe~ He is a professor in college and teaches Natasha, Ludwig and Alfred in the same class. Has a ruler to hit naughty children with!  
>France- Francis Bonnefoy, Age 32. Has a job at a… Erm… porn studio… were he directs and films porn so… yeah.<br>That's it for now, shall add more later))

Alfred liked to hang out with older guys.

He didn't know why, he just did.

It's not like it was because he felt everyone around him was 'childish' and he needed older and more mature people to hang out with. In fact he was one of the most immature people on the planet, and he was fully aware of that.

He just enjoyed it for some odd reason.

He had always enjoyed it ever since he was young. When he was 12 he use too hang out with nothing but high schoolers. The ones that actually paid attention to him figure out he was a really cool kid and he was instant popular in the high school crowd, and he didn't even go there! He would often try to think of reasons of not only why did he fit in, but why did he like it anyway? Maybe it was because older people had all the fun. Yeah, that might have been it. Then again, maybe not…all the possible reasons he thought of either didn't make sense or were not true. So he came to the conclusion that he just liked it.

His most recent encounter with a new older friend was Gilbert.

Now how did he meet this man? It was quiet simple really. A German man that he knew as Ludwig, went to the same collage as the American. They were already acquaintances with each other since they had gone to the same high school together for four years. Since the American is not the 'brightest crayon in the Crayola box' he was forced to be tutored by Ludwig by one of their professors, Wang Yao. Alfred didn't very much like this idea of course. One, because he usually spent this time playing videogames. Two, because in all honesty Ludwig scared him… a lot. He was just so serious and creepy, and the school uniform that they made them where in college really didn't suit him. In fact, all throughout high school he was a bit of a loner… except when he was with his Italian friend Feliciano. They were really close in high school but since Ludwig is 19 now he had to move on and leave Feliciano behind. Ludwig didn't like the idea either He was a very busy man with managing college and his job that torturing America would completely ruin his schedule. So from some discussing and a bit f threatening they agreed that the Alfred would try his hardest to learn these things so that Ludwig could go back to his work and America could go back to doing what he was doing.

So here Alfred was, in Ludwig large house, sitting down at a table with Ludwig across from him. It was a good studying session and first and they mere making great progress. That is when it happened.

"Oi, West." A male voice said coming from behind them.

Alfred could see the annoyed look on Ludwig's face and he turned to get a view of the person who interrupted them. There he saw a man with silver-ish hair and red eyes. He looked like the very description of an albino. His hair was messy and he looked as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"Gilbert…" Ludwig said n an angry tone. "I told you to stay in your room today, I'm busy."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his brother and laughed. "Sorry but I have to come here to I don't know, eat and use the bathroom. You know, what everyday people do." He said grinning that shit eating grin of his.

At this point the two of them began arguing. Well, Ludwig was arguing. Gilbert was just sort of laughing and egging him on the whole time. Alfred figured they had completely forgotten he was there. He didn't care much and simply watched as they talked back and forth to each other. Alfred sat there silent until he saw a flash of yellow in Gilbert's hair. He stared at it, trying to see what it was, but from his spot on the chair he didn't have a good enough angle. He would move his head from side to side up and down trying to see it. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation since that would be rude. Then Alfred remembered something: Since when did he care if he was rude or not? And with that, he jumped up out of the chair landing right in front of Gilbert with a huge smile on his face. "Dude like what is that in your hair? It looks real cool!" He said in his usual enthusiastic tone.

Gilbert was slightly shocked when Alfred jumped in front of him and began asking him questions. He honestly didn't even notice the American was there until now. "Yellow thing?" He repeated reaching up to his head. He scooped up whatever was there and brought it down to his own face to see what it was. Once he realized what the American was talking about, he grinned. "This right here, is Gil-bird!" He said proudly. "He is the most awesome bird in the world, he can do anything!" He bragged and boasted his high ego getting ahead of him.

Alfred's eyes widened in excitement as he stared at the little yellow bird in Gilbert's hands. "Can he really! Wow that is so cool! He must be amazing!" He yelled loudly.

Gilbert laughed just as loud as America yelled. "Of course he is! He is the best! And I," Prussia said moving Gil-bird so that he was only in one hand and pointed to himself with his free one. "Am Gilbert Beilschmidt! The most awesome older brother on this planet!" He said grinning. "And who may you be?"

Alfred smiled. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! And I am the hero of this world!" He yelled laughing loudly again.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "Ha, hero huh? We'll see about that!" He said simply.

Alfred gave a childish pout at this. "Whaaat? You don't believe me! Whatever, I don't need to prove myself to you! I'm a hero and I know it!" he said sternly.

Gilbert grinned at this and patted Alfred on the back. "I like you kid. Stick with me and you'll have the time of your life!" He said laughing.

Alfred grinned. "Really? Sweet!" He yelled.

"AHEM!" Ludwig called to them. They both turned around and by the angry look on Ludwig's face, they could tell that he had been trying to get their attention for a while now.

Alfred immediately rubbed his head sheepishly growing quiet. "Ah, sorry Ludwig…" He said laughing nervously.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked between Ludwig and Alfred. "Are you two dating? Did I interrupt something?" He asked snickering a bit.

Alfred and Ludwig both shook their heads quickly turning a slight shade of pink. "HELL NO!" They both yelled at the same time.

Glibert laughed. "Hahaha! I'm just messing with you guys! I might not know you that well kid but I know very well that my bruder wouldn't fall for a hyper personality like you!" He said then jokingly wrapped an arm around Alfred. "Me on the other hand-"

This lead to Ludwig throwing on of the books Alfred was studying from at Gilbert's face. "I believe I told you before not to flirt with guest, male or female." He said glaring.

"Gah!" Gilbert yelled when the book hit his face. He rubbed his nose and frowned. "That was uncalled for West! I was just playing around. Not like a meant anything by it." He grumbled.

"I don't care," Ludwig began, "Honestly, you've been hanging out with that Francis guy to much…" He mumbled quietly. Gilbert simply shrugged making Ludwig sigh again. "Gilbert, Alfred is one of my classmates. He is 19 like me and needed some help studying so the teacher assigned me to help him." He explained.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Tch, Studying is for losers. I'm sure Alfred would much rather prefer to hang out with an older more mature guy after school! Kesesese~"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Older yes. Mature, I don't think so." He mumbled quietly.

Alfred, was all for this idea. "Really? I could hang out with you?" He asked curiously.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah sure kid why not? You have a cool enough personality to hang out with the awesome me!" He said giving himself an ego boost as he laughed.

Alfred grinned. "Sweet! I would so rather do that then studying!" He yelled.

Ludwig glared. "Now wait just a minute Alfred! If you don't get your grades up you're going to fail!" He yelled.

Alfred looked at Ludwig and grinned. "Ludwig dude, don't worry about a thing bro! Trust me, I'll handle it somehow. But studying lik this is so not my thing!" He said honestly. "Besides it's getting late anyway, I should go." He said as he gathered his things including the book that Ludwig through at Gilbert's face. He quickly turned to Gilbert. "Oh one last thing!" He said as he took his cell phone out of his side pocket. "Gil, let's exchange numbers so that you can Cll me whenever you wanna hang out!" He said.

Gilbert grinned and nodded. "Alright, It's-"

And with that they exchanged numbers with each other Alfred made his way home. He whistled, being in a happy mood. Just like that, he had made a new older friend, just as easy as he always had. However, at this very moment Alfred had no possible idea how becoming friend's with Gilbert wuld open up a whole new world for him.

((HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Sorry, no Iggy in this one! However China, Belarus, England and France shall be in the next one! Bye for now~!))


	2. Professor Defeats Demon Woman!

A few weeks had passed and Alfred had really gotten to know not only Gilbert but Ludwig better. Gilbert quickly became one of the best friends he ever had. As for Ludwig, Alfred and him were beginning to get onto comfortable speaking terms. Not much was said, but there was no more awkward atmosphere left behind. This made Alfred feel a lot better since he no longer had to fear Ludwig killing him in his sleep at night. He knew Ludwig never would before, but Alfred could have some strange frightening dreams about the German. Today, he had to go to school. But it was completely okay since it was a Friday and once the day was done he could relax for a bit. He quickly took a shower and gathered his stuff, stopping by the Starbucks on campus for a coffee and a bagel before leaving for class. He was walking down the halls in a completely good mood. That is when, he heard it.

"Hello Alfred." A feminine voice said.

Alfred froze. _'No… It can't be!'_ He thought as he quickly turned around to see who was calling his name. He chocked on the piece of bagel in his mouth when he saw her. Natasha Alfroskaya. Not only was her brother 'secretly' the leader of the local mob, but she was also the scariest and creepiest girl Alfred had ever encountered. Alfred laughed nervously."N-Natasha? Is that you?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Natasha began walking towards Alfred until she was standing in front of him. She narrowed her eyes slightly making Alfred feel uncomfortable "Of course it's me, idiot." She scowled slightly.

Alfred gulped. "Ah right…." He began, "It's just that the last I heard you were… well in jail." He whispered as if it was some big secret.

Natasha shrugged. "Key word America: Were. My brother bailed me out and I am pretty sure you already know who my brother is." She said simply.

Alfred sighed. The girl was right, he did indeed know who her brother was. The famous Ivan Braginski, he was 'secretly' the leader of the local mob. It really wasn't a secret sine anyone who had lived in this town for a while knew who he was. However it was considered a secret because if you were heard talking about him in public, bad things would happen. Alfred looked around slightly as he thought that before nodding. "Yeah yeah, I already know alright?" He mumbled. Figures. Ivan had the right to do anything he wanted to, since so many people feared him. This meant that basically anyone close to him could do anything they wanted too, Natasha fell into that category.

Alfred didn't consider Natasha a 'friend' per-say. In fact, he had no idea what she would be considered. Hell he had no idea what she thought of him in that weird mind of hers. However she must have thought something of him since she even bothered to acknowledge the American. He just hoped it wasn't for a secret plan or anything.

"Are you coming?" Natasha asked looking back at him. Alfred had been so busy thinking that he didn't even notice her walk past him. Now a good five or six feet away. Alfred tilted his head curiously. "Coming? To what?" He asked curiously.

Natasha turned to look at him wants again. "I arranged it so that we had the same classes together America." She said simply. "I can do that you know. My brother is-"

"Yes yes I already know very well who your brother is. You don't have to remind me every five seconds." He mumbled quietly. _'Great'_ He thought. _'Another school year of putting up with Natasha. Could this day get any worse?_' He sure hoped not. With that Alfred began to lead her to the classroom, since she didn't know where it was. When they arrived he noticed that Ludwig was already there. Ludwig turned and waved slightly like the kind person he was but when Alfred shot him a _'Please, help. Me.'_ Look, Ludwig became confused until he noticed Natasha right next to him. Then that famous blue set of irritated lines formed on Ludwig's head. Alfred wasn't completely sure, but he could have guessed that a headache was forming on the German man.

When Natasha noticed Germany, she smirked slightly_. 'Another person_ _to torture.'_ She thought to herself as she took the seat right next to Ludwig, which would usually be Alfred's seat. Ludwig looked even more irritated at that point.

Alfred knew it was a bad idea, but he cleared his throat anyway. "Um Natasha, actually that's my seat…" He said quietly.

Natasha glared at him. "Well it's mine now. Besides, you can sit right here." She said pointing to the free spot on her left.

Alfred was about to speak again but sighed. There was no point in arguing with the girl, because no matter what, she always won. Alfred sat down in his new seat. He began to think slightly. All his high school teachers were always scared an intimidated by Natasha, always giving her good grades when she didn't deserve them. Sure she was a smart girl, but she never bothered to pay attention in class. She would simply sit in her seat calmly, take out her phone and begin to text in front of them. Alfred always wondered who, because it was fairly obvious that she didn't have a large range of friends, if any. Alfred also wondered if like his previous teachers, Professor Yao would cower before Natasha, giving her everything she wanted like a spoiled child. He sure hoped not. After all, Alfred thought Professor Yao was the coolest teacher he had ever had! He was really strict, but he was also kind and sweet at the same time. He would also hand out goodies to the children that behaved and when they got good grades on a test, which made class really fun! Plus, he would always carry a ruler around, swatting naughty children like in the olden days, Alfred thought that was so boss!((LIKE A BOSS. LEIKO.)) Well, soon his questions would be answered because at that very moment Wang Yao walked into the room. "Good morning kiddies." He said in his strong Chinese accent. It was also slightly feminine even though he was a guy. "Today it appears we have a new student!" He said as he held his clipboard. America made a note that Professor Yao's long sleeves went over his hands, so that when he held the clipboard you couldn't see them, and it sort of looked like he was holding it awkwardly with his arms. Alfred always thought that was funny to watch, though he would never laugh at loud doe to the fear of being swatted. "Natasha Alfroskaya, are you here?" He asked kindly.

Natasha raised her hand. "Yes, and if you don't mind, I've already found a seat for myself." She said matter-o-factly.

Wang didn't take any offense to her slight standoff-ish-ness. "Alright, that seat seems fine." This made Ludwig grunt slightly in irritation and made Alfred frown, but they didn't say anything. "Aright, I shall begin the lesson now! Listen up children! Today we shall be talking about…" And then he went on to teach his lesson. Alfred noticed out of the corner of his eye that Natasha had begun to text away, just like Alfred had predicted. He sighed softly, figuring Professor Yao would just let her text, so he tried to ignore the obnoxious finger tapping and pay attention to the lesson. After all, he REALLY needed to get his grades up.

The tapping went on for five good minutes until Professor Yao turned around looking at the class. "What is that annoying noise?" He asked questionably scanning over the class. His eyes stopped at Natasha and once he noticed the phone in her hand and twitched and picked up his ruler walking to her desk. "Excuse me Natasha, but there are no phones in class. I'm going to have to take it away from you." He said as he reached his hand out, wanting Natasha to put it in his hand.

Natasha turned her head and looked at Wang. "No, I'm texting." She said simply as she turned her head back to her phone.

Wang twitched slightly. "I don't care if your texting, there are no phones in here." He said as he grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket. Natasha was slightly surprised, not exactly expecting that since she was always allowed to text in high school. "W-What- Hey give that back!" She yelled.

"You can have it back at the end of class." Wang said simply.

Natasha growled and stood up glaring at him. She was shorter than Wang, but she didn't care. "How dare you." She mumbled quietly and then gradually became louder. "How dare you. How dare you. How DARE you. How DARE you! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO MY BROTHER IS! MY BROTHER IS IVAN BRAGINSKI!" She yelled loudly.

Everyone in the class gasped except for Ludwig, Alfred, Wang and Natasha.

Now, Wang wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who Ivan Braginski was. However in his long years of living, he was no longer frightened of what he called 'pitiful' people like him. And with that, a hard SLAP rang all throughout the room. Natasha was holding her cheek in pain, and there was a big red rectangular mark on her face, for Wang had hit her with the ruler. "I don't care if you're brother is the President of the United States of America." He said calmly. "You will respect me in my class, understood?" He asked. For once, Natasha was completely speechless. The only thing she could do was give a faint nod. "Good. Now go ahead and sit down Ms. Alfroskaya." He commanded, and Natasha listened.

Wang walked back to the front of the classroom while everyone in the classroom had a shocked expression on their face. However once Professor Yao reached the front of the classroom, a big smile was plastered on his face. "Alright kiddies, let's continue on with the lesson!" He said joyfully as he began talking as if nothing happened. Everyone continued to pay attention but Alfred noticed Belarus confidence slowly deteriorate.

At the end of class, Ludwig walked up to Alfred. "Ah, Alfred." Ludwig began. "Gilbert asked if you could come over tonight, he has some things he would like to talk about with you." He said simply.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Oh okay, that's fine. Well then I guess I'll be following you home then?" He asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ya, just follow me." He said. They were about to leave when they were stopped by Natasha. "Um, I want to come to!" She said. Usually it would be a demand but right now it was an unsure jumble of words. Ludwig was also able to tell her confidence was drained, just like Alfred did before. Alfred and Ludwig glanced at each other, arguing with their eyes on who should reject her. After all, there was simply no way in hell Ludwig was letting her in the house and Alfred certainly didn't want to spend a Friday night with her. After a while Ludwig intensified his look, making Alfred sigh in defeat. He smiled at Natasha awkwardly. "Ah well you see, don't you have to go ask Professor Yao for your phone back?" He asked.

Natasha nodded. "Da, I do, but if you wait for me-"

"Sorry, we are in s bit of a hurry." Alfred said quickly.

Natasha frowned slightly and her head fell. "Oh, I see. Alright then." She said quietly as she walked over to the professor's desk. Alfred felt slightly bad, but only slightly. When Natasha wasn't looking at them Alfred turned to Ludwig. "Alright move. Move quickly." He said hastily.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Why? We already told her no." He said simply.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah but knowing her she might follow us." He whispered.

Ludwig nodded. "Ah, your right. Okay let's go." He said and with that they began to speed walk down the hallways and outside to Ludwig's car. Once inside Ludwig quickly drove off until the school was out of sight. Then they made their way to Ludwig's house.

When they arrived, Alfred put down his bags and took off his shoes as if it was his own home. He had become very comfortable in Ludwig's house between the last couple of weeks, since he was there so often. "Gilbert! Alfred's here!" Ludwig called as he walked to the living room, Alfred following. "Yeah dude! Hurry and get up here!" He yelled laughing.

After about a minute Gilbert came upstairs grinning. "Sup!" He said as he ruffled both Ludwig and America's hair. Ludwig looked irritated as usual but Alfred simply grinned. Gilbert made himself comfortable in the lone chair in the corner while both Alfred and Ludwig sat on the couch. "So," Gilbert began. "How was school? Not that I really care though." He said simply.

Usually Alfred and Ludwig would respond with a faint 'fine' but today they simply glanced at each other. "Well…" Ludwig said.

Alfred laughed. "It was certainly interesting…"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Now you have me interested! Come on spill the dirt!" He said grinning.

Ludwig shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Now what is this big thing that you wanted us to do?" He asked curiously.

Gilbert pouted at the lack of an answer but then smirked again. "It's not really a big thing. I just felt that Alfred should meet some of my other friends!" He said.

At this, Alfred looked absolutely shocked. "You have other friends!" He asked without thinking, earning a show to the face which Gilbert just happened to have near him.

"YES I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS!" Gilbert yelled angrily. "And what better way to show him than over drinks!" He said happily.

It was quiet for a moment. "Um… but I'm underage." Alfred said.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Duh, I know that, I'm not stupid." He said taking out a card grinning. "That's why I got you a fake ID! Don't worry, Ludwig has one to!" He said happily.

Anyone else would have been unsure of the idea, but Alfred simply grinned jumping up. "A fake ID! Really! Dude that is so cool! This is like one of the best gifts anyone has never given me!" He yelled happily.

Gilbert smirked as his ego rose. "HA! I know right? I am simply that amazingly awesome!" He said laughing loudly.

Ludwig sighed. "Not that I have any problem with the fake ID or anything, but is it really okay for Alfred to meet your friends over drinks? I mean they do get pretty rowdy when they're drunk…" He said quietly.

Gilbert laughed. "But it's fine though! After all, it's best to meet them at their worst so that you are prepared for anything!" He said laughing.

Ludwig sighed. "If you think so…"

Alfred grinned. "Well I think this idea is amazing! … but will they really let me go in? I still have my school clothes on…" He said quietly.

Gilbert grinned. "No problem! You can borrow some of my clothes!" He said throwing him some clothes that he just happened to bring up with him at the time.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gil! Be right back!" He said as he ran into the bathroom. Once he was changed he came out, looking pretty good in his older friend's clothes. Gilbert grinned. "They fit you perfectly!" He said as Ludwig also came out of his room fully dressed. Alfred figured that he went to get changed not to long after he did.

Gilbert grabbed the car keys and grinned. "ALRIGHT, I'M DRIVING!' He yelled running to the car.

Alfred was about to follow him when he was stopped by Ludwig. "Wait Alfred." He said making Alfred turned towards him. "What's up bro-" He stopped when he noticed the helmet on his head. "… Ludwig what-"

"Gilbert's driving." Ludwig said simply giving Alfred a helmet. "You might want to wear this." He said and with that began to walk with the car.

Alfred thought about leaving the helmet, but he knew very well Ludwig was extremely serious and would never exaggerate. So he gulped, put on the helmet, and followed them to the car.

((That's it for not… I wanted to put England and France in this chapter but… it was getting WAY to long. Sorry loves!)) eHHhhhhh


	3. Drinking!

Alfred was glad that he had put on the helmet, because Prussia sure as hell didn't know how to drive. Even with his seat belt on, Alfred's body was turning and moving all over the place. Gilbert often turned so fast that Alfred's head would bash into the window. If the helmet wasn't on, he would have certainly gotten a concussion from the blow. He was surprised that the hardness of the helmet didn't crack the window. Once they arrived at the bar Alfred ran out the car and fell to the ground, trying to hug it. "LAND! Sweet and beautiful LAND!" He cried loudly causing people to stare.

Ludwig came out the car looking rather sick. "I… told you so…" He mumbled struggling to keep any digested food products to come flying out his mouth. Gilbert came out the car frowning. "You two are over reacting." He said as he walked inside the bar. Ludwig followed him once he had composed himself and Alfred got off the ground, following soon after, all of them showing their ID's before going in.

When inside, Alfred was fascinated by the place. Sure, he had been many bars and pubs in movies, but actually being in one was completely different. You could actually smell the mixture of alcohol and cigarette smoke all over the place. It was a suffocating feeling, but also strangely a reassuring one. Funny, he couldn't really describe it. He followed Gilbert and Ludwig all the way to the end of the bar table. All of a sudden, Alfred heard Gilbert call out, "Hey Francis! Arthur! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Alfred glanced towards the area Gilbert was yelling to and saw two men. The first man had blond medium length hair. He had a slightly stubbly chin and was wearing red pants and a nice looking blue top, with something around his shoulders that look similar to a cape, which was also blue. The second man also had blonde hair but it was shorter and a bit messier. He has a nice suit on, looking as if he just got off from work. He also had these big wild and bushy eyebrows that could be spotted a mile away. Alfred had concluded that these would defiantly be strange.

Then again, he liked strange people.

In fact, he was fascinated by them, as he was a lot of things.

So just looking at the two of them, made him grin.

The first one to speak, was Francis. "Bonjour mon ami!" He said in his strong French accent.

The next one, Arthur, spoke up next. "Oi! Bout time you got here you bloody git! I've been stuck with this the whole time!" He said, already having few drinks in his system.

Gilbert grinned. "Relax will ya? I was simply waiting for my bruder and my buddy here to arrive home school~" He said saying school as if the two were in kindergarten. This earned him a glare from Ludwig but Alfred simply smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Alfred." He said introducing himself.

The two men turned their attention to Alfred. Francis smiled at him while Arthur simply stared, Francis decided to start the conversation. "My my look what we have here!" He said checking Alfred out slightly. "You are tall and firmly built, almost like our little friend here!" He said reffering to Ludwig. "But I can see by your face that you are still a young man. Tell me, would you be the same age as Ludwig here?" He asked curiously. The American nodded and France smiled wider. "Ah nineteen, what a beautiful age it is." He said as he chuckled his weird French chuckle. "Tell me Gilbert, where did you find such a fit young man?" He asked.

Gilbert grinned and suddenly wrapped a arm around Alfred shoulder and neck tightly, as if he was planning to choke him. Then with the other hand he began to pull at Alfred's cheek. "I just came up from the basement one day and saw him sitting at a table with Ludwig. He was cool so we've been buds ever since!" He said grinning.

"He's been my peer in school for a while." Ludwig explained.

Alfred frowns at this and tried to get Gilbert to let go of him. "Hey Gil, get off!" He said.

"Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed as he let go of the American.

Francis smiled at them. "Is that so?" He said. He then turned to Arthur. "What do you think Arthur? You haven't said anything in a while." He said smirking at him.

Alfred look at Arthur and noticed Arthur looking straight at him with a slight blush on his face. Though, Alfred figured that was just because he was buzzed off liquor. Alfred also just noticed that Arthur was holding a cigarette in his hand puffing out some smoke. When Arthur didn't say anything, Alfred was beginning to get the impression that Arthur didn't like him. He didn't want that, since really wanted to become friends with him. After all, anyone good enough to be Gilbert's friend had to be cool right? So, Alfred decided to take the direct approach. He walked over closer to Arthur making everyone look at him and grinned. "Hey Arthur! I hope we can become great friends!" He said happily reaching out to shake his hand.

This made Arthur stare up at the American and nod slightly. "Ah, yeah. I hope so do, Alfred was it?" He asked just to make sure. When he nodded, Arthur grabbed his hand and shook it smirking slightly. "Welcome to the crew." He said.

This made Alfred really happy. Welcome to the crew meant that he was in, right? This was good. Very good! He said happily.

Francis smiled. "Sit down and have a drink with us." He said chuckling.

Alfred nodded noticed Francis moved so he was no longer sitting next to Arthur, who was closest to the wall, but a chair away leaving one open space. Alfred wondered why he did this but Francis simply patted the newly free seat signaling Alfred it sit down. Alfred smiled and complied, sitting down so now he was in between Arthur and Francis. Alfred glanced at Prussia who had taken a seat next to Francis leaving Ludwig at the other side of Prussia and noticed both of them had already ordered their drinks. Two beers to be exact. Alfred decided to order the same thing. However the beer didn't taste as good as he thought it would be and he made a face. Gilbert noticed this and laughed at him. "First timer huh? Don't worry, you'll get use to it." He said.

Francis chuckled. "It's okay if you don't get accustomed to it. I drink wine anyway." He said taking a sip of a red liquid in a fancy glass.

Alfred nodded and then turned to Arthur tilting his head slightly. "What do you drink Arthur?" He asked slightly.

Arthur blinked. "Ah, me? Usually whisky and sometimes rum." He said honestly. Though Arthur quickly followed up with. "Those two things would be too strong for you though. You should wait until you get use to alcohol." He said, worried slightly for the Americans safetly.

Alfred simply nodded and then grinned. "Okay then, whatever you say!" He said simply as he continued to drink the beer, making a face everytime.

Francis laughed slightly. "You'll see what he means Alfred, soon Arthur will be drunk off his ass!" He joked.

This made Arthur furrowed his brows and began to spit a mixture of American and British themed curses at the French man.

After Arthur's cursing spree, Alfred was able to find that he could have a very nice and pleasant conversation with him. Alfred learned that Arthur was the boss at a local business and how stressful it was. He listened as he complained about the people and the paperwork and how he ended up smoking to relieve some of the stress. Also how he came here weather he had friends or not to unwind a bit. Alfred listened to every word with interest. Alfred was also given a chance to talk about his own life at school and everything. He didn't want to say much since he insisted to Arthur that his life was boring compared to his, Arthur insisted on listening to him. So Alfred told him about his life. He informed him on how he grew up with his brother Matthew and how he was easily forgotten. He told him how he always use to hang out with older people. He explained his current college life and told him about his awesome but crazy teacher Mr. Yao, and even about the events the occurs earlier today which made Arthur laugh. Alfred was having a lot of fun just talking and it was wonderful. Well, until Arthur, Francis and Gilbert truly reached the point of being drunk. They were dancing and singing all over the place acting like fools. Alfred couldn't help but laugh at them while Ludwig simply sat there shaking his head. Alfred wondered what was up with Ludwig. He was obviously drunk but even drunk, his personality stayed the same. '_Weird' _Alfred thought as he continued to laugh at the three of them. However once Arthur began to strip Ludwig decided it was time to go and forced everyone to the car. It took about thirty minutes to somehow trick their drunk asses into getting in the car. Gilbert tried to drive but Ludwig quickly grabbed the keys from him. He then looked at Alfred and gave the keys to him. Alfred looked at Ludwig confused but he simply said, "You only had one drink right? Meaning you're the designated driver." Ludwig already knew Alfred had his permit and that he wasn't that bad of a driver. Alfred was about to ask Ludwig if this was really okay but as if Ludwig could read his mind, he nodded. "it's fine. Go ahead." He said and with that got in the car.

Alfred smiled and got in also and began to drive the drunken men back to Gilbert's house, with some instruction from Ludwig making sure they went the right way. Once they got home, it was almost as if the real part began. Gilbert, Francis and Arthur acted crazy the whole night. Arthur continued to strip until he was in his underwear which Alfred found interesting. Gilbert continues to go on about how awesome he was and began to sing karaoke. Francis kept trying to touch Arthur who flatly rejected him with a foot to the face. Then Francis stripped completely and Gilbert covered the Americans eyes by slipping his hands under his glasses before he could actually see it, screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO FRANCIS! BLIND MY BABY!" Gilbert yelled at the Frenchman.

Alfred didn't understand the baby thing but he simply figured Gilbert was just drunk. Arthur began yelling at Francis also. "YOU FUCKING FROG PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON!" He yelled.

"Ohonhonohn…. You know you all love my body." Francis said with a chuckle.

There was a huge argument that Alfred couldn't follow but soon enough Arthur and Francis passed out from tiredness and exhaustion.

Gilbert finally let go of Alfred's eyes when Ludwig put a cover on Francis. Gilbert looked at Alfred and grinned, still drunk. "Hold on, let me get you something to sleep in." He said leaving not even asking Alfred if he even wanted to sleep over or not. Alfred didn't mind though, since he wanted to stay anyway. Soon Gilbert came out with some clothes. Alfred stared at them. "Um… is it really okay for me to wear… that?" He asked.

Gilbert snickered. 'it's fine it's fine, really! Just put it on! Since you're a specil guest you can sleep in the guest bedroom." He said.

Alfred nodded but then looked at Arthur and Francis who were passed out on the floor. "What about those two?" He asked curiously.

Gilbert looked at Francis and Arthur, rolling his eyes. "These fucktards will sleep through anything in this condition. They don't need a bed." He said simply kicking Francis in the side slightly.

This made Alfred laugh and he grinned. "Alright, Good night Gilbert, Ludwig. And thanks for having me over!" He said.

"No problem!" Gilbert said grinning.

"Our pleasure." Ludwig said simply.

And with that Alfred walked into the guest bedroom (After Ludwig told him where it was) and got changed into the clothes. He then jumped into the bed and went to sleep.

eHHhhhhh


End file.
